Accidentally in Love
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Obsesi mengejar cita-cita membuat Hermione Jean Granger dan Roger Davies enggan terikat serta berkeluarga. Apa jadinya bila dua manusia keras kepala itu dipersatukan dalam tali pernikahan paksa? Mampukah mereka mengarungi biduk rumah tangga yang dibangun tanpa fondasi cinta?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Roger Davies.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Sebagai seorang pria, hidup Roger Davies sangatlah sempurna. Terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan berdarah murni yang kaya-raya, Davies tak pernah mengenal istilah hidup serba kekurangan.

Sedari bayi, penyihir bermata sepekat jelaga itu terbiasa mendapatkan semua benda yang diinginkannya. Pola asuh yang mau tak mau membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pemuda dominan. Seorang diktator arogan yang setiap ucapannya tak ubahnya sabda baginda raja yang wajib dilaksanakan secepat mungkin.

Untungnya, intelegensia supernya yang setara dengan IQ seniman jenius Italia, Leonardo da Vinci mampu menambal perangai minus tersebut. Setidaknya, dengan otak encernya, Davies mahir mencari muka dan menganalisis situasi. Kelihaian tingkat tinggi yang membuat tabiat egoisnya sedikit tertutupi.

Di usia sebelas tahun, saat menerima surat undangan masuk ke sekolah sihir paling mentereng sejagat, Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, Davies optimis seratus persen dirinya bakal masuk ke asrama leluhurnya, Ravenclaw.

Memang, sejak ratusan tahun lalu, seluruh anggota klan Davies selalu tembus ke asrama berlambang burung elang itu. Asrama bentukan penyihir cerdik pandai asal Skotlandia, Rowena Ravenclaw. Asrama bergengsi yang tersohor dengan slogan adiluhungnya, 'kepintaran tak terhingga adalah harta manusia yang paling berharga'.

Keyakinan Davies terbukti di prosesi Topi Seleksi. Saat poni hitamnya menyenggol Topi Seleksi, topi rombeng berjumbai-jumbai milik pendiri asrama Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindor itu langsung berkaok-kaok mengumandangkan nama asrama Ravenclaw.

Sehari setelah menjadi penghuni Ravenclaw, Davies langsung memamerkan isi otaknya. Semua mata pelajaran, baik teori dan praktek dilahapnya dengan mudah. Berkat prestasi akademisnya yang brilian, Davies berhasil menyegel status murid terpintar seangkatannya.

Di tahun kelimanya bersekolah, Davies sukses menggondol dua titel sekaligus, Prefek dan Kapten tim Quidditch Ravenclaw. Dua tahun berselang, penyihir darah biru itu merengkuh posisi paling berpengaruh di Hogwarts, Ketua Murid. Jabatan empuk dan prestisius yang hanya diberikan kepada pelajar paling berprestasi dan berdedikasi.

Senada dengan nilai pelajarannya yang prima, performa raga Davies juga tak kalah sakti mandraguna. Bermodal wajah tampan dan dada sebidang patung dewa Yunani, Davies sering menjadi sasaran mimpi basah gadis-gadis puber sebayanya. Namanya juga selalu muncul di urutan pertama poling _Makhluk Tuhan Paling Seksi se-Hogwarts_.

Lulus dari Hogwarts dengan nilai NEWT memuaskan, Davies langsung melanjutkan pendidikannya di dua kampus sekaligus, Universitas Durmstrang dan Akademi Quidditch Internasional. Lagi-lagi, otak aduhainya membuat cowok atletis itu mampu menyelesaikan dua studinya itu dalam rentang waktu singkat.

Bermodal ijazah sarjana dan warisan keluarganya, Davies yang cinta setengah mati pada Quidditch memutuskan berkecimpung total di bisnis olahraga sapu terbang itu. Sebagai langkah perdananya, Davies membeli seluruh aset dan saham The Tutshill Tornados.

Sejak dikangkangi Davies, klub berkostum biru langit yang sempat terjerembab di papan bawah klasemen itu mulai menggeliat dan merayap naik ke puncak jawara. Menempel ketat si kampiun Liga Inggris dan Irlandia, Puddlemere United.

Seiring dengan menanjaknya statistik kemenangan Tornados, harga saham tim yang bermarkas di Tutshill, Inggris bagian barat itu kian meningkat pesat. Lonjakan tajam yang secara otomatis menggelembungkan pundi-pundi emas Davies yang tersimpan di lemari besi Bank Sihir Gringotts.

Menggemuknya saldo rekening itu membuat Davies mulai diperhitungkan di peta bisnis internasional. Superioritas Davies kian kentara saat _Forbes Wizards, _majalah finansial dan investasi khusus penyihir memuat nama pria bermata sehitam malam itu di daftar pengusaha muda tertajir abad ini.

Nah, dengan seabrek-abrek keistimewaan yang dimilikinya itu, tak salah kiranya jika Roger Davies menganggap hidupnya sangat sempurna.

Ya, sangat sempurna.

Sampai bunyi nada panggil telepon genggam dan dekut burung hantu bermesin jumbo jet menghancurkan semuanya.

_"I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan. I'm a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk..._"

Setelah telepon genggamnya menjerit-jerit untuk ketiga belas kalinya, Davies tak bisa terus-terusan berpura-pura kupingnya congek.

Apalagi, nada dering lagu milik band Inggris, Right Said Fred yang dipasang dalam volume maksimum itu sukses menyaingi desing Bludger maupun sorakan penonton yang memadati Stadion Bodmin Moor Millenium, Cornwall. Stadion superluas yang sejak berabad-abad lalu selalu dipakai untuk menggelar pertandingan Quidditch kelas dunia.

Menyambar telepon genggamnya dengan gerakan tak sabar, Davies berancang-ancang menyemprot si penelepon dengan lusinan kutukan mengerikan yang sudah melekat di ujung lidahnya.

Siapapun yang meneleponnya di jam penting begini pasti sudah bosan hidup mengingat jauh-jauh hari ia sudah memperingatkan orang-orang terdekatnya kalau dirinya paling benci diganggu saat sedang menonton pertandingan klub asuhannya.

Terutama di jadwal krusial seperti ini. Duel pamungkas yang akan menentukan siapa pemenang utama Liga Quidditch Inggris dan Irlandia musim ini.

Hasrat membara Davies untuk mengirim si penelepon ke akhirat dengan paket kilat menguncup saat manik hitam pekatnya menangkap nama yang menari-nari di layar telepon genggamnya.

Cho Chang.

Teman kencan terbarunya. Mantan Seeker tim Quidditch Ravenclaw yang saat ini merintis karier sebagai Healer di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo. Gadis cantik berparas oriental yang sempat menolak pernyataan cintanya semasa bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Berdeham satu dua kali, Davies memencet tombol hijau yang bertuliskan _call_ atau panggilan. Awalnya, Davies sempat kagok saat memakai benda canggih buatan Muggle itu. Namun, selayaknya pepatah alah bisa karena biasa, Davies akhirnya fasih memanfaatkan peranti komunikasi yang di kalangan penyihir dijuluki _fellytone_ itu.

Memang, selepas tumbangnya tiran Lord Voldemort, dunia sihir tak lagi terisolasi dalam idiom superioritas kasta dan status darah. Kalangan muda yang berpikiran maju dan modern tak lagi malu-malu memakai perkakas khas Muggle seperti mobil balap dan telepon genggam.

Dari sekian banyak peralatan Muggle, telepon genggam tergolong populer sebab dianggap lebih cepat dan hemat ketimbang pos burung hantu yang sering menyisakan kotoran dan luka bekas patukan.

Perubahan ekstrem itu tak hanya berlangsung di bidang perangkat maupun perabot semata. Di aspek hubungan sosial, komunitas penyihir juga tak seortodoks dulu. Jika di zaman Lord Voldemort berkencan dengan Muggle dianggap aib nista yang wajib diazab, sekarang berpacaran dengan Muggle justru jadi tren terbaru.

Davies saja sudah lebih dari empat puluh kali berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis Muggle. Mayoritas di antaranya berprofesi sebagai penyanyi, musikus dan bintang film Hollywood.

Bekas pacar terakhirnya saja bekerja sebagai model pakaian dalam _Vicoria's Secret_. Gadis pirang bahenol yang tak lagi mengisi hati Davies semenjak dirinya berjumpa kembali dengan Cho di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo.

"Halo? Halooo, Roger? Kau ada di sana?"

Dengkingan panik Cho tak urung menyentak kesadaran Davies. Menempelkan telepon genggam ke kupingnya, Davies berusaha berbicara di sela-sela tepukan membahana yang memekakkan telinga.

"Ya, ada apa Cho?" Davies balas berteriak, mengumpat-umpat berang saat suaranya ditenggelamkan sorakan girang para penonton.

Makian Davies kian bertambah panjang saat komentator pertandingan, presenter beken Lee Jordan memuja-muji Chaser Puddlemere United, Joscelind Wadcock yang berhasil menjebol gawang Tornados untuk ketiga kalinya siang itu.

"Dasar perempuan sinting! Sok moralis! Sok idealis!" damprat Davies sengit, merutuki kegagalannya membujuk Joscelind Wadcock untuk hijrah ke klubnya.

Musim lalu, sebelum kompetisi Quidditch dihelat, Davies menggoda Joscelind Wadcock untuk hengkang ke klubnya. Apesnya, rayuan berbekal uang transfer selangit itu ditolak mentah-mentah.

Chaser cewek berkulit putih pucat itu memilih setia membela panji-panji Puddlemere United dengan alasan tak ingin menodai kenangan nenek buyutnya, legenda Puddlemere United yang kebetulan bernama sama dengannya.

Omelan panas Davies terpangkas ketika isak tangis terdengar di ujung telepon. Rupanya, Cho mengira hardikan pedas Davies ditujukan padanya. Salah penafsiran yang langsung ditunjukkan gadis bermata sipit itu dengan parade sedu sedan nelangsanya.

Menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati karena melupakan karakter Cho yang gampang tersinggung, Davies berusaha membujuk pacar barunya itu dengan suara kamar tidurnya yang menggoda.

"Ssst, aku tidak mengomelimu, Sayang. Aku hanya-" untuk kesekian kalinya, Davies mengumpat keras karena intonasi serak-serak erotisnya dikalahkan tepukan riuh penonton. Untungnya, kali ini stadion bergetar karena awak Tornados berhasil mengoyak gawang Puddlemere United.

"Rasain! Mampus kau Wood! Makan tuh Quaffle!" Davies mengepalkan tinju kosongnya di udara, melonjak-lonjak seperti orang gila di atas kursi tribun VVIP-nya.

Sejak bersekolah di Hogwarts, bara persaingan antara kiper Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood dengan Davies memang sudah berurat berakar. Maklum saja, dua pria itu sama-sama ganteng, populer, pintar, berkharisma dan jago bermain Quidditch. Hanya perbedaan isi kocek dan rekening Bank Gringotts sajalah yang membuat Davies unggul selangkah dari rivalnya itu.

"Aku... hiks... tidak... mau... makan Quaffleeee!" pekikan nyaring Cho membuat kuping Davies berdenging. Menghembuskan napas berat, Davies kembali berkonsentrasi pada diskusi via sinyal telepon yang tak jelas ujung pangkalnya itu.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Lalu kau mau apa?" Davies menggeremetakkan giginya, memijat-mijat jidatnya yang berkerut-kerut dengan buku-buku jari.

Dari lubuk hati terdalamnya, Davies mengakui kalau berpacaran dengan Cho sungguh melelahkan. Gadis pemilik Patronus angsa itu mudah sekali menangis dan merajuk. Hanya karena masalah sepele, Cho pasti bertransformasi menjadi manusia selang air yang tak henti-hentinya mencucurkan air mata.

Sesungguhnya, jika bukan karena kecantikan Cho yang tak ubahnya pahatan sempurna sang pencipta, Davies mungkin sudah menendang juniornya itu dari daftar koleksi taklukannya.

Ya, koleksi taklukannya...

Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Davies gigih mengejar Cho selama bertahun-tahun. Sejak Cho menolak tawaran berkencan di hari Valentine, Davies seolah terobsesi pada salah satu gadis termolek se-Hogwarts itu.

Obsesi yang masuk di nalar mengingat sebagai penyihir yang terbiasa dituruti, Davies sama sekali tak mengira ajakan kencannya ditepis mentah-mentah. Ego terluka itulah yang membuat Davies bersumpah bakal melakukan berbagai upaya untuk memperdaya bekas kekasih mendiang Prefek Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory itu.

Melakukan berbagai upaya...

Davies mendengus sinis ketika kenangan tentang pertemuan dan perjuangannya meraih hati Cho terapung ke permukaan. Sejak lulus dari Hogwarts, sebelas tahun lalu, Davies tak pernah bersua atau berkomunikasi lagi dengan Cho.

Selama bertahun-tahun, nama Cho seolah menguap dari benak Davies. Perjumpaan tak terduga di bangsal Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo-lah yang membuatnya teringat ambisi pribadi untuk menjatuhkan Cho ke pangkuannya.

Sejak pertemuan tak disangka-sangka itu, Davies gencar melakukan pendekatan pada bekas anggota Laskar Dumbledore itu. Malangnya, sama seperti saat di Hogwarts, Cho hanya menganggap rayuan maut Davies sebagai angin ribut yang tak jelas juntrungannya.

Setelah mengalami berbagai penolakan menyakitkan, Davies mengubah strateginya. Sadar kalau Cho sangat menggemari perhiasan berkilauan, Davies rutin membombardir cewek berambut panjang lurus itu dengan batu mulia sahabat para wanita, berlian.

Bingo!

Semenjak pemberian perhiasan idaman kaum Hawa itu, sikap Cho berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Cho yang semula malas-malasan diajak kencan kini bersedia bermalam bersamanya di berbagai tempat romantis di penjuru dunia. Wajah cemberut atau rengutan kecutnya berganti senyuman cerah. Secerah tumpukan berlian yang rutin disemburkan Davies padanya.

"Aku... aku mau... hiks... kau segera ke Saint Mungo. Sekarang!" Cho sesenggukan sengau.

Dari suaranya, terlihat nyata kalau Healer yang berdinas di divisi Laboratorium Saint Mungo itu melolong sekencang mungkin. Sayangnya, kegaduhan pengunjung stadion membuat Davies tak bisa menangkap jelas esensi instruksi yang disemburkan pacar anyarnya itu.

"Ha? Apa kau bilang? Saint Mungo?!" Davies meraung menggelegar, mencoba menandingi siulan dan sorakan gegap gempita di sekelilingnya.

Tak mau tenggorokannya robek gara-gara mengaum tanpa henti, Davies mendaraskan Mantra Mufliato untuk meredam suara di sekelilingnya. Perapalan mantra yang sialnya justru berakibat sangat buruk.

TUUULAAALIT...

"Brengsek! Alat bego!" Davies membanting telepon genggamnya ke lantai saat bunyi menjengkelkan itu berdentum-dentum di kupingnya.

Tak puas menghentak, Davies menjejakkan sepatu hitam mengkilapnya di telepon selulernya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Meluapkan kekesalannya karena obrolan ngalor-ngidulnya dengan Cho terbonsai di tengah jalan.

"Yah, begitulah kalau memakai benda Muggle di area penuh sihir," seorang penyihir berwajah memelas yang duduk di samping Davies berkomentar prihatin. Meluruskan kacamata bergagang kawatnya yang sudah retak, penyihir ubanan itu melanjutkan ceramah gratisannya.

"Makanya, aku lebih suka memakai jasa burung hantu. Lebih akurat di saat seperti ini."

Bertepatan dengan selesainya khotbah menjemukan si penyihir kisut, seekor burung hantu besar berwarna semerah flamingo menukik menuju Davies. Kepulan cahaya seperti api roket berkobar-kobar di dekat buntutnya. Membakar sejumput rambut penonton yang duduk di bawah jalur penerbangannya.

"As-ta-ga!"

Tepat sebelum Davies mengira si burung hantu raksasa bakal mematuknya bulat-bulat, kurir bersayap itu menghentikan lajunya.

Terbang mendarat dengan mulus di bahu Davies, membanjiri tuksedo necis Davies dengan serpihan bulu dan onggokan abu, burung hantu bermata nila itu berdekut serak. Cakarnya terangkat sebelah, memperlihatkan gulungan perkamen yang terikat rapat di sana.

Melepaskan perkamen yang terpasang ketat itu, Davies memasukkan sekeping Galleon emas ke kantung uang di kaki kiri si burung hantu. Sedetik kemudian, burung hantu merah jambu menyala itu menderum terbang. Menimbulkan kebakaran setempat di kepala-kepala suporter yang dilewatinya.

Memang, semenjak telepon genggam menguasai peta komunikasi, jasa pos burung hantu mulai tergerus. Tak mau bisnisnya gulung tikar, beberapa penyedia jasa kurir bereksperimen dengan menambahkan mesin pesawat sekelas Boeing NASA X-43, mesin pesawat tanpa awak tercepat di dunia saat ini.

Penambahan mesin yang dimodifikasi dengan Mantra Pengecil itu tak urung mempercepat durasi pengiriman pesan. Jika biasanya pesan baru sampai setelah berhari-hari, mesin yang ditempel di belakang ekor burung hantu itu membuat semua kiriman jenis apapun tiba dalam hitungan menit.

Kecepatan pengiriman itu kontan membuat pos burung hantu mulai dilirik kembali. Kesuksesan itu serta merta mengilhami perusahaan kurir burung hantu untuk senantiasa berinovasi. Revolusi paling gres yang baru diluncurkan adalah mempersenjatai burung hantu dengan dua instrumen nyeleneh, kacamata anti badai dan helm jambul khatulistiwa.

Jika kacamata anti badai membuat burung hantu bisa berdinas di tengah tsunami paling mengerikan sekalipun, helm ala jambul khatulistiwa melindungi burung hantu dari terik sinar mentari jika bertugas mengantar paket dan pesan ke daerah beriklim tropis.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok burung hantu flamingo yang menghilang di balik landasan awan, Davies menatap nama pengirim perkamen tersebut. Jantung Davies berdengap kencang saat menyadari surat tersebut berasal dari kakeknya. Mr Davies Senior yang saat ini tengah dirawat intensif di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo.

Berharap tak ada hal buruk terjadi pada kakeknya, satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa, Davies membuka gulungan perkamen yang disegel dengan lambang keluarganya itu. Menyipitkan mata, Davies membaca tulisan miring yang tercetak di perkamen berbau klorin tersebut.

_Roger, kau harus segera datang ke Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo. Kalau kau tak hadir dalam waktu satu kali dua puluh empat jam sejak perkamen ini diterima, hak warismu akan kucabut.  
_

_Salam super,_

_Kakekmu._

"Harus datang ke Saint Mungo. Hak waris bakal dicabut," Davies mendesis linglung, samar-samar menyadari kalau Cho juga menyatakan hal yang sama di telepon. Mendesaknya untuk secepatnya datang ke rumah sakit yang terletak di tengah-tengah pusat belanja kota London itu.

Sebenarnya, jika tak mencemaskan ancaman pencabutan warisan, Davies enggan meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Di laga signifikan seperti ini, timnya membutuhkan dukungan penuh dari para petinggi klub. Tapi, bayangan hidup menggelandang di jalan jauh lebih mencekam ketimbang kehilangan tahta jawara Liga Quidditch yang sudah berdansa di depan mata.

Merutuk tertahan, Davies membangunkan penyihir keriput yang tertidur ngorok di sampingnya. Menatap manik bergelambir si penyihir yang setengah terpejam, Davies mengultimatum pria uzur itu untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai simpatisan utama tim.

"Apa? Aku harus jadi dirimu?" si penyihir bongkok membelalakkan mata mengantuknya lebar-lebar. Mendengus meremehkan, penyihir berkacamata kawat berkarat itu memandangi Davies dari atas sampai bawah.

"Jangan seenaknya saja, Anak Muda. Aku jauh lebih tampan darimu. Mana mau aku minum Ramuan Polijus untuk menjadi dirimu," si penyihir menguap lebar, memamerkan dua gigi hijau berlumutnya yang patah-patah.

"Ya Tuhan, dosa apa aku sampai dikelilingi liliput idiot seperti ini," geram Davies, mengatupkan rahangnya seperti kerang. Jika bukan karena reputasi si pria renta sebagai sesepuh klub, Davies mungkin sudah melempar lawan bicaranya itu dari atas tribun tertinggi.

"Bukan dosamu Nak jika aku lebih rupawan darimu," seringai melantur menghiasi wajah keriput si penyihir. Tak menggubris kedutan di urat-urat pelipis Davies, penyihir yang tampangnya seperti habis diinjak-injak sepasukan Troll itu mendendangkan lagu kebangsaan Tutshil Tornados keras-keras. Menyembur-nyemburkan ludahnya di setiap suku kata yang dinyanyikannya.

Melempar omelan terakhir, Davies berkelebat menghilang. Jika terus berpanjang-panjang kata dengan leluhur klub, Davies mungkin baru tiba esok hari di Saint Mungo. Dan itu sudah sangat terlambat mengingat kakeknya mengancam bakal memutilasi hak warisnya jika ia tak berkunjung hari ini juga.

Berlabuh dengan sukses di depan toko tak berpenghuni, swalayan serba ada Purge & Dowse Ltd, Davies mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya sebelum berbisik ke manekin jelek berbaju hijau nilon rombeng yang terpajang muram di depan kaca. Saat si manekin butut itu mengangguk dan menjentikkan jarinya, Davis buru-buru melipir masuk menembus kaca etalase.

Setibanya di lobi, yang dipenuhi deretan pasien berpenyakit menjijikkan, Davies bergegas menuju kamar kakeknya. Sepanjang perjalanan, pikiran Davies berputar deras. Menganalisis situasi yang melingkupinya saat ini.

Sebenarnya, apa sih yang diinginkan kakeknya sampai memberikan gertakan horor seperti itu? Apa nyawa kakeknya sudah di ujung tanduk? Atau jangan-jangan otak kakeknya jadi miring gara-gara kebanyakan menenggak obat dan mantra?

Oke, Davies tahu kalau sebelum meminum ramuan Saint Mungo pun kakeknya itu sudah dianggap miring bagi sebagian orang. Tak seperti penyihir priyayi lainnya, Mr Davies Senior terang-terangan menolak semua aturan konvensional yang berlaku di kalangan mereka, termasuk perjodohan antar darah murni.

Davies tersenyum tipis mengenang pembangkangan kakeknya itu. Penolakan atas sistem yang lazim terjadi sejak ratusan abad lalu. Penentangan yang sempat membuat kakeknya itu dikucilkan dari lingkup pergaulan kelas atas.

Yah, meskipun sempat merasa jengah dengan berbagai aksi eksentrik kakeknya, Davies tetap berhutang budi. Setidaknya ketidaksukaan kakeknya pada perjodohan membuatnya leluasa menikmati masa mudanya.

Lihat saja dirinya sekarang. Di usianya yang ke dua puluh delapan tahun, Davies masih leluasa hura-hura dan berfoya-foya. Masih bisa bergonta-ganti wanita setiap kali ia menginginkannya. Masih bisa mengencani wanita berbeda setiap malam tanpa harus disesaki perasaan berdosa.

Dengan kata lain, tak seperti rekan sebayanya yang harus keteteran digelendoti parasit bernama anak dan istri, hidup Davies benar-benar sebebas garuda di angkasa. Kehidupan bebas merdeka yang sering digembar-gemborkannya setiap kali berjumpa dengan teman sejawatnya.

Setelah lima menit berlari tanpa henti, Davies akhirnya tiba di depan pintu kamar kakeknya. Tanpa menyadari peruntungannya akan berubah total, Davies memutar kenop pintu. Melangkah masuk menyongsong nasib barunya.

Masa depan yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

"Apa?! Menikah? Hari ini juga?"

Davies menatap kakeknya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bibir seksinya yang menganga semakin menguak lebar saat pria tua di depannya mengangguk pasti.

"Ya. Menikah. Dengan wanita pilihanku," Mr Davies Senior tersenyum susah payah, memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak teratur. Mengabaikan tatapan terpana cucunya, Mr Davies Senior berdeham pelan, menengok ke arah Healer yang setia merawatnya selama ini. Healer berambut cokelat lebat yang sedari tadi berdiri penuh konsentrasi di sampingnya.

"Ini Hermione Jean Granger. Calon istrimu," tandas Mr Davies Senior, memandangi wajah Healer di sampingnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Reaksi yang diperlihatkan Davies sama persis dengan respon Hermione. Membelalakkan mata sebesar mungkin, dua insan manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu saling bersahut-sahutan membantah. Membuat bangsal luas berdinding seputih salju itu seramai karnaval.

Perang dalih dan argumen itu terpotong ketika Mr Davies Senior terjatuh ke tempat tidurnya. Melompat cepat ke arah pasiennya, Hermione bergerak sigap. Menepuk punggung kurus Mister Davies Senior dengan lembut, Hermione meminumkan ramuan obat berbau menyengat yang langsung bekerja cepat melegakan pernapasan yang tersumbat.

"Kalian harus menikah... hari ini. Kalau tidak," Mr Davies menyalak tersengal-sengal, mata hitam gelapnya terpancang tegas ke arah cucunya yang membersut gusar.

"Kalau tidak, kau tak akan dapat warisan sepeserpun," ancamnya galak, mendengus singkat saat cucu tunggalnya itu merepet dalam berbagai bahasa yang diingatnya.

Mengarahkan mata ke Hermione yang tercengang, Mr Davies Senior bergumam mengingatkan. Memperingatkan Healernya itu untuk mematuhi janji yang dibuatnya sebelum kedatangan cucunya.

"Kau sudah berkomitmen untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku, Hermione. Jangan lupakan itu," bisik Mr Davies Senior, menyunggingkan senyum optimis saat wajah tegang Hermione melembut.

Berbulan-bulan berada di bawah perawatan dan pengawasan Hermione membuat Mr Davies Senior paham betul akhlak penyihir bergigi besar-besar itu. Watak tak pernah ingkar janji yang sangat menguntungkan di kondisi seperti ini.

"Saya tidak lupa, Sir," balas Hermione, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Senyum garing yang diharapkan bisa melepaskan kegundahan hati pasiennya.

Melenguh dalam hati, Hermione menyesali keputusan impulsifnya untuk menerima prosesi Sumpah Tak Terlanggar yang diajukan pasien tuanya itu. Sejujurnya, ketika Mr Davies Senior memintanya untuk bersedia menuruti semua wasiatnya, Hermione tak menyangka hasilnya seperti ini.

Tadinya, Hermione berpikir pria lanjut usia itu hanya menginginkan hal-hal sepele. Yah, misalnya, merawat makamnya sebaik mungkin atau memberi makan hewan-hewan peliharaannya.

Ternyata, semua dugaan itu keliru total. Mr Davies Senior malah mendesaknya untuk menikahi cucunya. Menikah dengan pria yang menatapnya seolah-olah dirinya umpan empuk untuk dijejalkan ke mulut sekawanan ikan barakuda kelaparan.

"Bagus, bagus. Jangan sampai nama suci Gryffindor tercemar," sahut Mr Davies Senior licik, sengaja menyinggung tentang prinsip dasar asrama berlogo singa itu. Asrama yang menjunjung tinggi janji kesetiaan, keberanian dan solidaritas.

"Ya Sir," tukas Hermione lamat-lamat, menghela napas berat. Dari sudut matanya, Hermione menangkap pergerakan samar di kursi sudut ruangan. Bangku yang diduduki seseorang berseragam sama seperti dirinya. Seseorang yang kehadirannya belum diketahui Davies yang masih berenang dalam emosi.

"Jangan seenaknya, Kek. Kakek kan tahu aku tak mau menikah. Aku-"

Davies menghentikan protesnya saat semilir angin yang berhembus melalui lubang ventilasi membawa aroma yang amat dikenalnya. Wangi floral oriental yang sering dihirupnya selama tiga bulan terakhir ini.

Aroma parfum kekasih terbarunya...

Menengok ke belakang, Davies tersentak saat Cho Chang bangkit dari kursinya. Berdiri kaku di samping bangku, Cho mengirimkan pandangan tak berdaya. Sorot sedih yang membuat api kemarahan Davies berkobar menggelegar.

"Untuk apa Kakek memanggil Cho kemari?" Davies menggerung berang. Otaknya perlahan-lahan menyadari alasan mengapa Cho nekat menghubunginya di tengah-tengah pertarungan Quidditch. Pasti kakeknya, pria jompo yang tengah bernapas terengah-engah itulah yang mendesak Cho untuk mengontaknya.

"Aku meminta Healer Chang ke sini untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan kalian," seru Mr Davies Senior tanpa ampun, memandangi Cho sepintas lalu. Kehambaran wajah Mr Davies Senior tetap tak berubah meskipun cucunya menggonggong murka dan menendangi benda apapun yang ada di dekat tungkainya.

"Tidak bisa! Kakek kan tahu kalau Cho itu pacarku! Dan kau juga tahu itu!" bentak Davies, menunjuk hidung Hermione dengan telunjuknya.

Hermione yang dituding dengan acungan jari tak sopan seperti itu balas melotot sangar. Memperlihatkan dirinya tak terintimidasi, Hermione mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, membuat Davies perlahan-lahan menurunkan jari telunjuknya.

"Pacar ya pacar. Belum tentu jadi istrimu, Kalau semua pacar jadi istrimu, kau sudah kawin lebih dari empat puluh kali," kilah Mr Davies Senior enteng, seenteng kapas yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Kapas yang ingin sekali disumpalkan Davies ke dua lubang hidung kakeknya yang kembang kempis itu.

"Aku tidak mau menikah. Aku masih muda," kelit Davies, mengepalkan buku jarinya membentuk tinju kosong. Niat Davies untuk menjotos semua makhluk hidup di dekatnya bertambah solid saat kakeknya meringkik meremehkan.

"Muda? Kau hampir kepala tiga, Roger. Sudah sepatutnya kau menikah dan punya banyak anak."

Saat kalimat banyak anak meluncur, engahan depresi meluncur dari mulut Davies dan Hermione. Sama seperti calon suaminya yang alergi pernikahan, Hermione juga tak mau buru-buru terikat, apalagi mengasuh segerombolan bocah. Hermione tak mau karier gilang gemilangnya yang diraih dengan perjuangan maksimal mandek di tengah jalan.

Tapi, siapa Hermione sehingga bisa mengurungkan niat kontroversial itu? Selain sudah terikat janji yang harus ditepatinya, Hermione yakin ide tersebut bakal didukung penuh oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

Orangtuanya yang bertahun-tahun ngidam menimang cucu pasti menyambut meriah gagasan tersebut. Begitu juga halnya dengan sobat-sobat terdekatnya yang sudah lama ribut meminta Hermione untuk mencopot label perawan tuanya.

Detik ini saja Hermione sudah bisa membayangkan tanggapan yang dilontarkan teman-teman perempuannya begitu mereka mendengar dirinya menolak dijodohkan dengan Roger Davies.

Lavender Weasley nee Brown yang tengah mengandung anak keduanya pasti nyerocos tanpa henti seperti ini, "Merlin, Hermione. Davies itu sempurna luar dalam. Tampan menawan, hartawan, brilian dan pasti jago di ranjang. Ayo buruan kawin, Hermione. Mumpung ada yang berselera padamu."

Kemudian, Ginny Potter nee Weasley pasti menyokong pendapat kakak iparnya itu dengan anggukan mantap sembari berkata, "Benar Hermione. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Di usia sekarang ini, seharusnya kau sudah memiliki anak seperti kami."

Sedangkan Luna Scamander nee Lovegood pasti bergumam dengan suara melamunnya yang orisinal, "Kepintaran tak terhingga adalah harta manusia yang paling berharga."

Begitu juga halnya dengan dua sobat cowok terbaiknya, Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter. Duo Auror kebanggaan Inggris itu pasti menepuk-nepuk pundaknya seraya berkata, "Roger Davies sangat sesuai untukmu, Hermione. Kalian sama-sama sok ngebos dan tukang mikir."

Hermione tersenyum sedikit memikirkan imajinasi reaksi teman-teman baiknya itu. Jika ditelaah lebih lanjut, opini tentang Davies nyaris mendekati kebenaran. Soal kecerdasan otak, misalnya. Hal itu tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi, dibuktikan dengan lusinan medali dan penghargaan yang digasak Davies semasa bersekolah.

Faktor ketampanan dan predikat hartawan juga tak mengada-ada. Semua individu normal termasuk pengidap tuna netra dan manula katarak pasti mengakui kesempurnaan paras Davies. Pun begitu halnya dengan aset kekayaan yang terlihat jelas dari jumlah lemari besi milik Davies di Bank Sihir Gringotts.

Tentang unsur jago di ranjang, Hermione tahu Lavender tak hiperbola. Lihat saja petualangan asmara Davies yang terekam beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Hermione yakin, jika ada gelar Sarjana Kama Sutra, Davies pasti lulus dengan nilai Summa Cum Laude (nilai dengan kehormatan/pujian tertinggi).

Sedangkan tentang anggapan 'ayo buruan kawin, mumpung ada yang mau padamu' Hermione cuma meringis tragis. Menjomblo bertahun-tahun tak berarti Hermione tidak laku lagi di bursa jodoh. Karakter sulit jatuh cintalah yang menjadikan Hermione tak menggandeng cowok lain semenjak putus dari Ron, sembilan tahun lalu.

Untuk soal lelaki, hidup Hermione sebenarnya tidak sepi-sepi amat. Popularitas sebagai salah satu pahlawan perang yang berjasa memusnahkan Lord Voldemort membuat Hermione dilirik banyak pihak. Peminat kian membludak saat kisah kasih Hermione dengan Ron bubar di tengah jalan.

Sayangnya, dari sekian banyak lelaki potensial yang mengendus-endus di sekitarnya, tak ada satu pun yang menggetarkan sanubari Hermione. Situasi kian pelik saat obsesi menggapai karier setinggi mungkin menguasai memori Hermione.

Sejak diterima sebagai Healer di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo, Hermione sudah bercita-cita mencatatkan diri sebagai salah satu Healer terhebat sepanjang masa. Ambisi itu membuat Hermione menampik semua ajakan kencan yang disodorkan padanya. Hal-hal keduniawian lain seperti dugem atau pesta hingga larut malam juga dilupakannya.

Hasilnya?

Sampai umur dua puluh enam tahun, Hermione masih tidur sendirian. Satu-satunya teman tidur setianya cuma kucing muka penyoknya, Crookshanks. Kucing jingga berkaki bengkok yang di masa senjanya sudah dikaruniai banyak anak dan cucu lucu-lucu.

Sebenarnya, tak seperti lingkaran dalamnya yang cemas dirinya melupakan kodrat, Hermione senang-senang saja menjalani hidupnya. Bagi Hermione, terlambat kawin atau tak punya suami bukan masalah berarti. Dunia tak serta merta kiamat dibuatnya. Justru dengan kemerdekaannya itu, Hermione bebas menekuni kariernya tanpa dihujani perasaan bersalah karena mengabaikan keluarga.

Sedangkan untuk soal anak, Hermione tak memandang unsur tersebut sebagai harga mati atau indikator kesuksesan seorang wanita. Di mata Hermione, dirinya cukup berbahagia dikelilingi banyak sahabat dan sanak saudara yang mengasihinya. Termasuk keponakan-keponakan kecilnya yang semakin bertambah banyak dari tahun ke tahun.

Nah, di saat dirinya sudah nyaman dengan suratan nasibnya itu, perubahan besar mendadak menerjangnya. Gejolak takdir yang ironisnya dibawa oleh pasien utamanya, Mr Davies Senior. Pria sepuh yang berpengaruh dalam perkembangan kariernya selama ini.

Ya, semenjak merawat Mr Davies Senior, kredibilitas dan kompetensi Hermione kian diakui. Hermione masih ingat sewaktu pasiennya itu dibawa ke Saint Mungo untuk pertama kali, sepuluh bulan silam.

Saat itu, kondisi penyihir ringkih itu sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan. Healer-Healer terkemuka, termasuk Healer Utama, Hippocrates Smethwyck saja angkat tangan, menyatakan bahwa hidup Mr Davies Senior tinggal menghitung hari.

Hermione, yang terkenal ambisius tak mau menyerah begitu saja pada keadaan. Dibantu Cho Chang yang berkantor di jawatan Laboratorium Saint Mungo, Hermione berjuang menyembuhkan penyakit misterius yang menghajar pemimpin tunggal klan Davies itu.

Berkat kolaborasi ciamik mereka, kesehatan Mr Davies Senior kian membaik. Selain membuat Healer lain mengangkat topi, keberhasilan itu meningkatkan reputasi karier Hermione dan Cho. Saat ini, keduanya tercatat sebagai Healer Utama termuda sepanjang sejarah Saint Mungo.

Memikirkan Cho memaksa Hermione menengok lambat-lambat ke samping kirinya. Di sana, di dekat ambang jendela, Cho masih berdiri gamang. Menatap hampa ke pemandangan musim panas yang terpampang sempurna. Panorama yang pastilah tak sesuai dengan cuaca hati Cho saat ini.

Sesungguhnya, Hermione amat tak enak hati melibatkan Cho dalam situasi genting seperti ini. Sesuai dengan tudingan Davies, Hermione memang mengetahui percintaan Cho dengan Davies. Bagaimana bisa Hermione tidak tahu jika setiap hari Cho melenggang mempertontonkan jutaan hadiah yang diberikan Davies padanya.

Sebagai seorang rekan seperjuangan, Hermione turut berbahagia dengan jalinan asmara sejoli serasi itu. Hermione bahkan mendoakan Cho untuk sesegera mungkin menikah, mengingat seperti dirinya, Cho juga sudah dijuluki perawan tua karena tak kunjung berkeluarga.

Namun, harapan terkadang tak sesuai kenyataan. Dirinya, yang belum siap berkeluarga dan notabene merupakan orang luar malah ditunjuk untuk menikahi Davies. Mengawini seorang pria yang tak dicintainya. Pria yang masih saja menyemburkan ringkikan pedas menyengat yang memerahkan telinga.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya! Aku mencintai Cho!"

Terengah-engah kehabisan napas, Davies mencermati ekspresi dua manusia bebal yang bertengger di depannya. Jika kakeknya terperangah seperti habis dipukul kentongan siskamling, Hermione hanya tersenyum setuju menanggapi pengumuman tersebut.

Melangkah cepat ke samping kanan, Davies merenggut tangan ramping Cho dan menyeretnya menuju kakeknya yang masih terpekur di kasur. Menggenggam jari lentik Cho erat-erat, Davies kembali berkokok gusar.

"Jika Kakek ingin aku menikah sekarang juga, nikahkan aku dengan Cho."

Cho yang mendengar instruksi itu tak kuasa menyembunyikan keharuannya. Merapatkan tubuh langsingnya yang harum menyegarkan, Cho terisak pelan. Titik-titik air bening berjatuhan satu persatu, menyelubungi lereng pipinya yang semulus pualam.

Menengadahkan wajah, Cho memandangi paras kekasihnya yang tetap menawan meski berselimut kemarahan. Menahan keinginan berjinjit dan menciumi pacar gantengnya itu, Cho memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin. Mensyukuri berkah dan kebahagiaan yang akhirnya menaungi dirinya.

Tadinya, sewaktu bertemu kembali dengan Davies pasca kelulusan Hogwarts, Cho belum memendam perasaan istimewa pada seniornya itu. Oh ya, Davies memang tampan, bertubuh sempurna dan kaya-raya, tapi semua pesona itu tak ada apa-apanya di mata Cho yang saat itu masih dihantui kenangan akan dua cinta monyetnya.

Cinta masa remaja yang masih bertahta di singgasana sukmanya.

Cintanya pada almarhum Cedric Diggory dan Harry James Potter.

Meremas lembut tangan kekar Davies, Cho menggigit bibir ranumnya saat nostalgia tentang Diggory dan Harry menyembul dari dasar ingatannya. Kenangan percintaan yang meski cuma seumur jagung telah meninggalkan kesan mendalam di benaknya. Membuatnya tak bisa berpaling ke lelaki lain yang hadir setelah mereka berdua.

Selepas ditinggal mati Diggory dan putus dari Harry, Cho memang telah berpacaran dengan banyak pria. Tapi, semua kencan yang dijalaninya itu tak bisa melunturkan obsesinya pada dua lelaki masa remajanya itu. Setiap kali bermalam dengan kekasih-kekasihnya, Cho selalu membandingkan mereka semua dengan Harry maupun Diggory.

Perbandingan itulah yang membuat Cho selalu kabur terbirit-birit setiap kali pacarnya mengajukan lamaran. Entah sudah berapa banyak pria yang menangis guling-guling atau bunuh diri di pohon taoge gara-gara pinangannya ditampik.

Di saat dirinya letih mencari pria hebat yang sesuai dengan dirinya, Davies mendadak muncul dan menawarkan segerobak rayuan khas laki-laki. Selama beberapa bulan, Cho mampu menangkal godaan maut tersebut. Bisikan menggoda yang sarat dengan nafsu ranjang bergaransi kenikmatan maksimum.

Namun, ketegaran benteng Cho runtuh saat Davies menyentuh tombol tepat dalam dirinya. Tombol perhatian yang selama ini luput dieksplorasi oleh mantan-mantan pacarnya terdahulu.

Cho paham, banyak kalangan menganggapnya matrealistis karena mau mengencani Davies setelah dihujani hadiah perhiasan berlian. Terkadang, cibiran tak manusiawi itu membuatnya meratap sesenggukan di laboratoriumnya.

Cho merasa tak ada yang salah jika dirinya menerima bingkisan tersebut. Cho berani bertaruh, semua wanita di seluruh dunia pasti berpendapat sama seperti dirinya. Lagipula, bukan nilai kado yang menjadi titik tolak pertimbangan Cho melainkan konsistensi perhatian yang dilayangkan Davies padanya.

Perhatian yang ditunjukkan dengan pembelaan mati-matian di kondisi menegangkan seperti sekarang ini. Pembelaan yang membuat Cho yakin kalau ia sudah menemukan cinta yang dicari-carinya selama ini. Cinta hakiki yang ironisnya baru dirasakan kesejatiannya di detik-detik terakhir.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus menikah dengan Hermione. Bukan dia."

Penegasan terakhir itu memaksa Cho membuka kelopak matanya yang berat. Menatap dari balik kabut air mata yang menggenang, Cho melepas genggaman tangannya. Buru-buru menyeka manik matanya yang mulai dihiasi air mata.

Oh, di momen-momen menyakitkan seperti ini, Cho benar-benar melaknati temperamen cengengnya. Cho tahu, di belakang punggungnya, banyak pria mengeluhkan kebiasaan menangisnya itu. Kerapuhan sikap yang dianggap merepotkan dan sangat menjemukan.

Terkadang, di malam-malam sepi saat dirinya memutar balik perjalanan cinta remajanya, Cho diteror keinginan memiliki watak seperti Hermione. Keras kepala dan pantang mengumbar air mata. Sifat yang bagi sebagian orang dicap barbar tapi sialnya disukai oleh dua pria idaman Cho.

Ya, Cho masih ingat betul pujian yang diberikan pacar pertamanya, Diggory sesaat sebelum menjemput ajal di Turnamen Triwizard. Kala itu, sebelum memasuki labirin tanaman merambat, Diggory menyanjung Hermione sebagai penyihir cerdas dan berbakat. Kata Diggory, berkat kecerdikan akal Hermione-lah, Harry bisa lolos ke tugas ketiga kompetisi bergengsi antar sekolah sihir sedunia itu.

Pujian yang disemburkan dengan mimik berseri-seri itu benar-benar membuat Cho sakit hati. Yang menjadi kekasih resmi Diggory kan dirinya, demi Tuhan, bukan manusia bergigi berang-berang macam Hermione. Namun, sesakit apapun batinnya, malam itu Cho berusaha tersenyum tulus. Menguatkan dirinya untuk mendukung penuh perjuangan pacarnya di Turnamen Triwizard tersebut.

Kematian Diggory yang menjadi tumbal pertama kebangkitan Lord Voldemort sempat membuat ketidaksukaan Cho pada Hermione mengendur. Deraan kesedihan membuat gadis berdarah murni itu tak memiliki ruang dan waktu memikirkan kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan Diggory padanya. Kalimat puja-puji yang ditujukan untuk gadis lain yang bukan dirinya.

Sialnya, ketidaksenangan Cho pada Hermione kembali merebak saat Harry, cowok bermata hijau cemerlang yang ditaksirnya diam-diam lebih memuja gadis berambut semak itu ketimbang dirinya. Setiap kali berduaan, Harry tak pernah lupa memuji Hermione, entah kepintaran otaknya maupun kelihaian ilmu sihirnya.

Dan sekarang, di saat dirinya siap berbahagia dengan lelaki idamannya, Hermione kembali menyalip dan menikung di tikungan. Kondisi itu membuat Cho berpikir kalau Hermione benar-benar musuh dalam selimutnya. Duri dalam dagingnya. Batu kerikil pengganggu di dalam sepatunya.

Menyedot lendir hidungnya seanggun mungkin, Cho mengerling Hermione yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan rampingnya terkepal kencang saat api kecemburuan menghanguskan dadanya. Membuat wajah eloknya yang berkilap air mata menyala dalam api amarah.

Oh ya, Cho tahu, seperti Davies, Hermione juga tak menginginkan pernikahan paksa ini. Tapi, siapa Cho hingga berani meneriakkan pembangkangannya? Ia hanyalah seorang gadis bersahaja yang terlambat menikah. Hanya seorang Healer biasa yang cuma mampu meraih nama besar berkat bantuan saingan abadinya itu.

Meringis suram, Cho mengingat kembali awal pertemuannya dengan Hermione di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo. Tadinya, seperti banyak penyihir lain di komunitas mereka, Cho mengira Hermione bakal berbakti di Kementerian Sihir.

Prestasi sebagai pahlawan perang pastilah membuat Hermione laris manis ketiban tawaran berkarier di kabinet maupun salah satu departemen bergengsi Kementerian Sihir.

Namun, tak seperti ekspektasi banyak pihak, Hermione memilih mengabdi di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo. Bekerja di lembaga yang jauh dari hingar bingar pemberitaan maupun publikasi media.

Sewaktu bertemu kembali dengan Hermione, Cho berusaha melupakan masa lalu mereka yang kurang menyenangkan. Menekan kepedihan hatinya, Cho dengan suka rela menerima tawaran persahabatan yang diajukan Hermione.

Bertahun-tahun berteman membuat kebencian Cho pada Hermione memudar perlahan-lahan. Meski kariernya tak secemerlang Hermione, Cho tetap tak bermuram durja. Bagaimanapun juga, bidang pekerjaannya berbeda jauh dari Hermione. Dirinya bertugas di institusi Laboratorium, tak seperti Hermione yang memegang kendali pengobatan atas pasien.

Di saat Cho menyangka dirinya bisa berteman dengan Hermione untuk selamanya, takdir mempertemukannya dengan Roger Davies. Sewaktu mengangkut kakeknya yang semaput, Davies tanpa sengaja bertubrukan dengannya di koridor rumah sakit. Pertemuan tak terduga itu kembali berlanjut saat Hermione memintanya untuk menjadi partner kerja dalam prosesi penyembuhan Mr Davies Senior.

Kolaborasi emas yang sukses melambungkan nama mereka berdua dalam daftar Healer Utama terkemuka. Persekutuan yang berhasil sempurna berkat perpaduan otak mereka berdua.

Sayangnya, pikir Cho getir tatkala mata basahnya menangkap sinar pemujaan yang dilayangkan Mr Davies Senior pada Hermione. Tak seperti dirinya yang cuma seonggok bayangan, Hermione tak ubahnya cahaya matahari. Selalu bersinar terang di atasnya, membuat dirinya terlupakan dan terpinggirkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya Kek, aku hanya mau menikah dengan Cho!"

Mendelik ganas, Davies menangkap tangan Cho yang terkepal. Menjalin jemarinya dengan jari-jari dingin Cho, Davies berjuang melunturkan tekad ngawur kakeknya itu. Manula yang sialnya sudah dianggap sebagai kakek sekaligus ayah keduanya itu.

Ya, sejak kedua orangtuanya mati dimakan buaya saat berwisata di Pulau Ramree, Myanmar, Davies langsung berada di bawah pengasuhan eksentrik kakeknya. Selain meluberi cucunya dengan limpahan harta dan kasih sayang tanpa batas, Mr Davies Senior juga memberikan kebebasan tak berujung. Kebebasan berpendapat maupun kebebasan untuk menolak perjodohan.

Tadinya, sesuai dengan hak istimewa yang disabetnya, Davies baru berencana memikirkan jodoh dan pernikahan di saat usianya menginjak kepala empat. Atau tepatnya di saat dirinya sudah jemu memasuki celana dalam wanita di penjuru dunia.

Tapi, keadaan kritis seperti ini memaksa Davies merevisi kembali niat agungnya itu. Jikalau dirinya harus menikah sekarang, Davies lebih suka mengikatkan diri dengan Cho Chang. Dengan gadis yang jelas-jelas memenuhi selera dan gairahnya.

Melempar pandang melecehkan, Davies mengamati Hermione dengan tatapan menilai. Dibandingkan Cho maupun cewek-cewek taklukannya dulu, Hermione tak ada apa-apanya. Ibaratnya kurcaci melawan bidadari.

Oke, Hermione memang manis tapi cuma sebatas itu. Manis tebu istilahnya. Tak seperti kecantikan jelita ala peri dan dewi yang selalu dicari-cari Davies selama ini.

Lihat saja barisan wanita yang pernah menghiasi hari maupun menghangatkan ranjangnya di malam hari. Mayoritas di antara mereka secantik Fleur Isabelle Weasley nee Delacour. Penyihir Veela Prancis yang pernah dikencaninya di tahun keenamnya bersekolah.

"Dia tak cocok untukmu," Mr Davies Senior menguik terputus-putus, tersenyum tipis saat Hermione menepuk bahunya yang tinggal tulang belulang. Meminum dengan patuh cairan berbuih berbau lada hitam, Mr Davies Senior mengarahkan tatapan tegasnya seraya berkata dengan nada yang tak bisa diotak-atik.

"Sampai pintu neraka terbuka pun Healer Chang tak bisa membahagiakanmu," tanpa welas asih Mr Davies Senior mengacungkan jari telunjuk sekurus lidinya ke muka Cho yang memucat. Menepuk-nepuk tangan Hermione yang membelit di pundaknya, Mr Davies Senior melanjutkan celotehan kerasnya.

"Kau harus menikahi Hermione. Kalau tidak," Mr Davies Senior berhenti sejenak saat batuk kencang menerpa tenggorokannya. Menyingkirkan tangan Hermione yang menyodorkan sehelai sapu tangan ke arahnya, Mr Davies Senior menyambung ancamannya. Gertakan yang diyakininya bisa membuat cucu bengalnya itu klepek-klepek mati kutu.

"Kalau tidak, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hak dan harta warisanmu."

Mendengus puas, Mr Davies Senior menatap lurus-lurus wajah cucunya yang membiaskan roman horor tingkat akut. Sebagai seorang kakek sekaligus ayah, Mr Davies Senior paham betul kengerian terbesar cucu semata wayangnya itu. Kekhawatiran utama berupa hidup dalam kemelaratan, tanpa gelimang harta benda berkilauan.

"Kau tidak bisa menggertakku dengan cara itu," Davies berkuak murka. Kemarahan mendidih membuat CEO sejumlah perusahaan kelas kakap itu melupakan rasa hormat dan baktinya pada pria tua yang berjasa membesarkannya. Hanya remasan lemah jari lentik Cho-lah yang mendinginkan gejolak emosi yang meracuni benaknya.

"Sudahlah, Roger. Patuhi saja permintaan kakekmu," Cho bergumam pelan, mengilaskan senyum pilu saat mata hitam kelabu Mr Davies Senior menyiratkan ekspresi berpuas diri. Tikaman kepedihan di sanubari Cho semakin bertambah dalam tatkala Davies, pria yang didambakannya untuk menjadi suaminya menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin.

"Tidak, Cho. Aku tak mau menikahi dia. Aku mencintaimu," tukas Davies putus asa, mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Cho yang terpuruk jatuh. Pupil hitam Davies menggelap dalam kekhawatiran ketika Cho mengangkat mukanya, menatapnya dengan sorot mengasihani diri sendiri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Roger," Cho mengungkapkan isi hati terdalamnya. Perasaan terpendamnya yang baru kali ini dikumandangkan secara lantang. Menangis di dalam hati, Cho mengutuki kelemahan dirinya yang mendarah daging. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya baru berani mengutarakan hal sepenting itu di saat memilukan seperti ini? Di saat dirinya harus kembali kehilangan cinta sejatinya?

Pengakuan cinta Cho membuat Davies terhenyak. Selama tiga bulan memadu kasih, baru kali ini Cho menjabarkan perasaannya secara lisan. Pernyataan perasaan yang ironisnya datang terlambat.

Melihat insan yang saling mencintai itu berangkulan dalam tangis, Hermione mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Detik itu juga, Hermione merasa seperti monster kejam yang tak berperikemanusiaan karena hadir di tengah-tengah mereka. Menyisip masuk ke dalam ikatan cinta yang baru dijalin seumur jagung itu.

"Sebaiknya kita batalkan wasiat ini, Sir," sahut Hermione, mengawasi wajah keriput pasiennya dengan penuh harap. Asa Hermione untuk mengurungkan dan menghapus Sumpah Tak Terlanggar yang dilakukannya menyusut saat Mr Davies Senior mengawasinya setajam burung pemakan bangkai.

"Silahkan saja kau batalkan. Itu artinya kau terpaksa mati dan cucu keparatku itu harus hidup luntang-lantung di jalan," seru Mr Davies Senior parau di sela-sela batuk berdarahnya. Menaikkan alis pucatnya, penyihir yang menyabet gelar Orde Merlin Tingkat Kedua itu menunjuk Cho dengan dagunya.

"Oh ya, Healer Chang juga harus mati karena ia sudah mengikatkan diri dalam Sumpah Tak Terlanggar juga."

Peringatan itu membuat tiga manusia muda yang ada di ruangan terperanjat seperti dicambuk cemeti. Mengangkat kepalanya dari helaian rambut halus Cho, Davies memandangi paras pias kekasih barunya itu. Mata hitamnya disesaki kesedihan dan tuduhan. Tudingan tak terkatakan yang membuat Cho mengkeret dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Seharusnya kau tahu kalau Sumpah Tak Terlanggar bukan untuk main-main!" bentak Davies keras, melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Cho yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Saat itu... saat itu kakekmu sekarat, Roger," jelas Cho parau, menutupi wajah memelasnya dengan kedua belah tangan. Terisak tak terkendali, bahu Cho berguncang keras, membuat Hermione diserang keprihatinan mendalam.

"Jangan salahkan dia. Di Sumpah Tak Terlanggar itu kakekmu tak memberikan spesifikasi dan deskripsi jelas. Ia hanya meminta kami merapalkan janji untuk mematuhi semua perintahnya," bela Hermione, beranjak menjauh dari Mr Davies Senior yang melotot tak terima intriknya dibocorkan.

"Jompo licik! Manula culas!" desis Davies kurang ajar, menghalangi langkah Hermione yang berniat mendekati Cho untuk menghiburnya.

"Terserah apa katamu, Roger. Yang penting pada akhirnya kau menikah dan pohon keluarga Davies terselamatkan," desah Mr Davies Senior letih, menyeka dahinya yang ditumpuki keringat.

Hermione yang melihat pasiennya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda komplikasi bergegas mendekat. Di saat Hermione hendak menyuntikkan larutan obat yang diracik Cho, gadis berambut belukar itu terhenyak ketika tangannya ditepis keras.

"Aku tak butuh obat-obatan lagi. Mautku sudah tiba," Mr Davies Senior berbicara patah-patah, bola mata hitam kelabunya berputar-putar mengerikan di dalam rongganya. Mengabaikan tongkat sihir Hermione yang menari-nari di atas tubuhnya, mengirimkan getar pengobatan, Mr Davies Senior mengawasi cucunya yang terjerat dalam putaran dilema.

"Tolong, Roger. Jika kau menyayangiku, penuhi wasiat terakhirku," bisik Mr Davies Senior lirih, memuntahkan bercak-bercak darah di sela-sela batuk panjangnya.

Menelan ludah susah payah, Davies memejamkan matanya, menolak mempercayai kenyataan pahit yang tersaji di hadapannya. Detik ini, kakeknya, satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa tengah bertempur melawan kematian. Maut yang ditolaknya sampai keinginan terakhirnya dikabulkan.

_"Jika kau menyayangiku, penuhi wasiat terakhirku."_

Membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, Davies membulatkan tekadnya. Tentu saja ia sangat menyayangi dan menghormati kakeknya. Pria sederhana yang banyak memberikan pelajaran bermakna dalam hidupnya.

Jika untuk membahagiakan kakeknya di saat-saat terakhirnya di dunia, Davies rela melakukan apapun termasuk menikahi wanita yang tak dicintainya. Rela mengikatkan dirinya dalam pernikahan paksa. Rela mengabaikan hidupnya yang penuh hasrat dunia.

_Hell,_ Davies bahkan rela mencampakkan gadis yang saat ini sangat dikasihinya. Gadis yang akhirnya bisa didapatkan dan ditaklukannya setelah berjuang hingga titik dompet penghabisan.

Memandang Cho dengan penuh hasrat untuk terakhir kalinya, Davies meminta penyihir berkulit bersih itu agar bersiap-siap diri menjadi saksi. Saksi pernikahan ala penyihir yang selama ini dijauhi dan dihindarinya.

Beringsut menuju kakeknya yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang sutra, Davies mengajak Cho untuk ikut serta bersamanya. Mengabaikan sedu sedan pelan Cho maupun tatapan kasihan Hermione, Davies membungkukkan tubuhnya. Berbisik mantap di kuping kakeknya yang tergeletak nelangsa.

"Aku siap menikahi wanita pilihanmu, Kek."

Air muka keruh Mr Davies Senior berganti sebening telaga tatkala komitmen itu keluar dari mulut cucunya. Menyeringai letih, penyihir yang seluruh rambutnya rontok akibat penyakit itu merogoh saku bajunya. Mengambil cincin pusaka keluarga Davies yang selalu dibawanya ke manapun kaki tuanya melangkah.

"Ucapkan janji pernikahan kalian dan pasangkan cincin keramat ini di jari mempelaimu," perintah Mr Davies Senior, mati-matian melengkungkan punggungnya untuk duduk di atas kasur empuk.

Mengambil cincin warisan turun-temurun itu, bibir Davies menukik muram saat nostalgia tentang cincin tersebut menyeruak dari dasar hatinya. Dulu, cincin apik itu terjalin cantik di jari neneknya, sebelum dipindah tangankan ke jari manis ibunya. Sepeninggal ibunya yang tewas dilahap buaya, kakeknya menyimpan baik-baik harta keluarga itu. Benda berharga yang hanya diberikan kepada Nyonya penguasa Davies Manor.

Sama seperti Davies yang mencermati cincin kuno tersebut dengan kegundahan mendalam, kesedihan serupa juga merajai sanubari Cho. Walau berusaha ikhlas menerima fakta, Cho tak mampu menyembunyikan kepiluannya.

Kegetiran yang muncul saat kalimat 'seharusnya cincin itu terpasang di jariku' menari-nari di sukmanya. Kesengsaraan yang melanda ketika kenyataan bahwa dirinya harus menjadi saksi pernikahan lelaki yang dicintainya terserap di dalam benaknya.

Sayangnya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekeras apapun dirinya berusaha menyangkal, Davies tak bisa lagi menjadi miliknya. Sekuat apapun dirinya berjuang, ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Sumpah Tak Terlanggar yang dibuatnya sendiri. Janji sihir yang lagi-lagi membuatnya keluar sebagai pecundang.

"Bukankah kita memerlukan pendeta?"

Pertanyaan konyol itu menghentakkan Cho dari penderitaannya. Jika Davies mengembik meremehkan, Cho hanya menggeleng tak percaya. Terkadang, kenaifan Hermione membuat gadis berdarah China itu hampir mati menahan tawa. Bagaimana mungkin Hermione berpikir pendeta diperlukan untuk pernikahan ala penyihir ini?

"Kita tidak perlu pendeta. Kita akan melakukan pernikahan kuno ala penyihir," jelas Davies dengan kesabaran setipis kulit ari. Whew, jika tak mengingat hukuman terkungkung di sel dekil Penjara Sihir Azkaban, Davies mungkin sudah mengubah calon istrinya itu menjadi luwak penuh kutil.

Menghembuskan napas menyerah, Hermione dengan ogah-ogahan menangkupkan tangannya di jemari kokoh calon suaminya. Sebagai penyihir dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata, Hermione tentu tahu kalau perkawinan etnis penyihir tak memerlukan pendeta.

Tadinya, Hermione berencana memanggil pendeta untuk menggelar pernikahan ala Muggle, dengan harapan bisa membubarkan ikatan itu di masa depan berbekal alasan ketidakcocokan.

Apesnya, harapan terakhirnya untuk lolos dari perangkap pernikahan paksa ini lenyap tak berbekas. Memandang suram wajah tampan Davies yang mengucapkan janji pernikahan dengan intonasi dimantap-mantapkan, Hermione mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk bertahan menghadapi badai yang mungkin terjadi di biduk rumah tangganya.

Saat Davies selesai mengucapkan mantra dan janji pernikahannya, sinar berbentuk tali mengikat jemarinya yang terjalin dengan jari Hermione. Cahaya keemasan itu kian bertambah lekat dan solid membungkus mereka saat Hermione mengakhiri komitmen pernikahannya.

Memandangi tali cahaya yang berangsur-angsur memudar menembus pori-pori kulit, Hermione menengadahkan wajahnya. Menatap langsung ke dasar manik sehitam batu obsidian yang berkilap suram di hadapannya. Ketika melihat pijar kusam itu, Hermione langsung menyadari satu hal penting bahwa sama seperti dirinya, Davies juga disekap pertanyaan dan kemasygulan serupa.

Mampukah mereka selamat dari neraka rumah tangga yang dibangun tanpa pondasi cinta?

**BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
